Usagi meets fate! A new light is born!
by alissaduke88
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts Sailor Moon crossover... A dying light is reborn! After the fight with Galaxia peace lasted only a moment as the Senshi's lives are turned upside down when a new face appears on earth. Can Usagi help Sora and Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Sora."

"Kairi? Kairi, where are you?"

"Sora, come save me."

"Kairi, please, tell me where you are!"

_**Cut Scene**_

"You know Usa, you keep eating those and you will explode!" Minako chided as she watched her friend throw down yet another sweet rice cake.

"Oh, what do you know Mina-chan!" Usagi shot back as they sat in Rei's temple waiting for the other senshi.

"I know one thing." Rei said side glancing at Usagi, "we will have a fat Princess Serenity by the time Crystal Tokyo is created." At this Usagi stuck out a rice covered tongue at her best friend. Rei happily returned the favor. Before the two could strangle each other Makoto entered the fire room.

"I see you are enjoying the sweet rice cakes I made you Usa-chan." Makoto blushed with pride.

"At least someone here understands my need to constantly eat!" Usagi grinned shoving another cake in.

"Only a cook, or starving bear could. I'm surprised you haven't eaten those meatballs on your head!" Rei snickered at her own joke while everyone sweat dropped. "WHAT! That was funny!"

"Why did you call this emergency meeting Rei?" Makoto pretended to act interested just long enough for the other girls to forget Rei's lame joke sigh what are good peace keepers for?

"I have been seeing some strange things in fire lately, it's odd, I thought after the Starlights left we weren't supposed to be bothered again until Crystal Tokyo…" Rei was about to go on when the other senshi entered into the shrine. "Good, you guys are just in time, take a seat and I can explain." Rei positioned herself in front of the eight girls and smoothed out her skirt, then she straightened her already straight hair, but then noticed a fuzz ball clinging…

"WOULD YOU JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Usagi couldn't take waiting anymore, and she was running dangerously low on sweet cakes.

"HEY MEATBALL HEAD, YOU CATCH MORE FLIES WITH HONEY!" Rei shrieked.

"Why would I want to catch flies? You are gross Rei, just tell us already." Usagi checked her bag of sweets to find two left, the situation was reaching critical.

Luna rolled her eyes at Usagi's behavior, "Please Rei, explain to us your visions."

"Well, It started about a week ago. Most of the time my visions are accurate, but I thought these were some kind of cosmic joke, the odd things I have been seeing lately are keeping me up at night." Rei glanced back at the blazing fire. "This sounds completely off, but, I have been seeing talking Ducks and Dogs. I don't know if someone is in danger or not, because the things I see are almost laughable…but there is a girls voice calling out to be set free, I can sense a type of agony when she calls out."

Setsuna gave Rei a puzzling look. It was true her being the keeper of time she knew the future, but even she could be surprised by something now and then. She knew what Rei was talking about was abnormal, especially for their future. Nothing major was supposed to happen until the creation of Crystal Tokyo.

Hotaru sensing something amiss with Setsuna spoke up, " Setsuna-san, what are you thinking?"

Setsuna gave Hotaru a little smile before answering. " I think that we should keep an eye out for anything strange. But it is doubtful that any real danger is looming over our heads."

"Rei-chan," Usagi looked at her friend seriously, "Were you too close to the fire when you saw your visions, maybe you had a heat stroke!"

Haruka laughed at this but quickly realized she was out of character and put on her stone hard face again.

_**Cut Scene**_

"Hey Hayner, do you remember a guy who used to hang out with us?" Pence questioned tilting his head to catch the melted drop of sea-salt ice-cream falling from his popsicle.

"I don't remember anyone but the three of us." Hayners reply was half a lie, he did vaguely remember someone, but it seemed like a dream that merges with reality.

"I thought so, but I feel like I am missing something that was never there." Pence paused for a moment looking at an empty sitting crate to his left.

"I feel the same way, like an old friend has died, but we don't know it." Olette sighed gazing at the same crate.

"Well if an old friend did die, I wouldn't want to know. It would be too sad." Olette and Pence glanced back at Hayner when he said this. He sighed and slumped letting the drippings from his ice-cream splash to the floor…

_**Cut Scene**_

"What do you mean he is GONE!" Donald yelled as he ran with Goofy and Pluto down the castle hall.

"Garsh Donald, I went to ask him where my shield shine polish was, and he wasn't in his room, or in the garden, or in the library, or under that rock outside by the front door…" Goofy started counting off places he looked on his fingers until he ran out, looking confused he stopped.

Donald sighed and returned to his friend, he squinted staring up at Goofy, the windows they were next to were letting in a lot of bright sunlight. That's when he noticed it…the hole, no…the tear in the sky.

"WAHHHH!" Donald jumped up pointing out the window, to no avail, Goofy just kept counting away starting to use Pluto's paws as help. Donald kicked Goofy in the shin, " WE HAVE TO GO TELL THE KING!"

_**Cut Scene**_

Usagi darted behind a tree in the park, then to a lamp post, after darting her eyes about for a second she proceeded to ninja roll behind a garbage can. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all stared at her as they walked down the main path of the park.

"Usagi! People are staring!" Minako pleaded.

"Setsuna-san said to keep an eye out, I wont be caught off guard, no sir-ee!" Usagi licked her finger and held it to the wind…confused at what this was supposed to do, she rolled back to the lamp post.

"She said keep an eye out, not act like a lunatic in the middle of the park!" Rei sighed heavily, exhausted from the effort it took to even be around Usagi.

"I am lunarian, it would make sense for me to be a LUNA-tic!" Usagi squealed her delighted laughter.

"I am getting too old for this…" Makoto replied to Ami. Ami nodded in sad agreement.

Ami paused and looked up to the dark blue sky, tinted with hues of pink and orange. She always enjoyed sunsets, it wasn't her favorite part of the day, but something about it seemed to calm her. A noise gave her a start as she realized her communicator was going off in her book bag. She fumbled around her books to retrieve the small device.

"What's up Luna?" The other Inners stopped and gathered around Ami.

"We have a situation down here girls, you might want to come check this out, how soon can you be here at Crown?"

"Ten minutes Luna!" Ami replied.

"TEN MINUTES! IT'S AT LEAST FIFTEEN! WAHHHHHHHHH!" Usagi's wailing drew more attention than her odd behavior a moment earlier.

"Usa-chan, just pretend you are late for school, hehe!" Makoto giggled.

"LUNA-tic, OH I GET IT! HAHAHA!" Minako bent over in painful laughter.

"Luna, you better make it twenty.." Ami added.

_**End Chapter One**_

Ok, there it is, chapter one, any questions? I know, I know, I threw in a lot of cut scenes, I am sorry, but I wanted to try and introduce as many people as I could in the first chapter, things will even out later.

Also, I know im making some people out of character, what would be the fun in playing god in a fan fic if I cant mix it up a bit !

This is my first PUBLISHED fan fic, and some reviews would be nice! Even if you hated it, I like attention!

Oh, note to reader, there wont be any funky pairings in this fan fic, maybe one, but minor…I would say more but I don't want to give it away! And if you think im trying too hard, you are right! xD Well kids, until the next chapter!

Much love! Your author for the day:

LISS


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"_Sora…?"_

Sickening darkness engulfed his body, making him numb. How did he get there? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was being at the Disney Castle…he saw something on the castle grounds, he went to go investigate when…when what? He couldn't remember. His mind mulled it over as the darkness kept him company.

_**Cut Scene**_

Donald opened the small door to the throne room to find the throne itself null of a noble ruler. Goofy closely followed Donald walking into him knocking him down on the ground.

"Garsh Donald, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Goofy bent down to help Donald up with the effect of knocking him down once more.

"Leave me alone you big palooka!" Donald brushed off his clothes and straightened his hat before returning his attention to the throne. He could almost predict what he would find in place of their king.

Pluto ran ahead and retrieved the letter with the kings seal only to run off to the other end of the room and out the side door.

"Obedience school would be a great thing for that dog." Donald commented as Goofy began to chase Pluto.

_**Cut Scene**_

Panting and bent over Usagi struggled to keep up with the other senshi. She rounded the corner to the arcade and caught up just in time to enter the building as a group.

The outers were already gathered there with the two felines. The inners were getting used to seeing the outers more often than before the Starlights. Usagi collapsed next to Michiru who gave her a small giggle. Usagis meatballs drooped as she tried to regain her composure.

"Now that you girls are all here, I want you to look at this computer screen and tell me what you think you see." Luna said tapping away at the buttons of a "Sailor V" game that was disguising their senshi computer.

The senshi gathered around the purple cat and watched as a complete black photo appeared. All the senshi were confused, but Usagi noticed a small light off to the corner. "Luna, this is just a picture of a star! Why did you drag us here to see this?" Usagi whined resentfully.

"This is not just any old star Usagi, this one is moving, and at an alarming rate!" Luna tapped some more buttons and the picture paned out showing the girls how quickly the star actually was moving. "We are not exactly sure that it is a star either, we will not know until we do some more scans." Luna concluded zooming the picture back in.

"Luna, couldn't it just be an asteroid? Those can move pretty fast." Rei mused.

"That's what I thought," piped up Artemis, "But after some basic scans the energy level is too high for an asteroid."

"Even if it is more than a star, what can we do about it?" Minako questioned shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"Yea, Mina-chan has a good point, how do we even know that it is heading for earth?" Makoto ventured.

"Since we have been tracking it, this is its third revolution around the earth." Luna said point blank.

"That would explain its involvement with earth…" Haruka said.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" The computer started flashing as it sounded its alarm.

"Well, we will find out soon enough what it is, It is heading straight for Tokyo Bay!" Luna said rapidly tracking its movements.

"Quick scouts, Transform!" Artemis urged. All senshi nodded in agreement.

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Uranus Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power Make-UP!"

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!"

_**Cut Scene**_

"Sora, wake up!"

"Who…Who is there!"

"Sora the time is arriving, please, help me!"

"Kairi?"

"Sora, don't look back."

The darkness began to disappear, and light slowly crept across the horizon, was he falling? He couldn't tell, he was too numb from the darkness still. What was that bright light off in the distance? He felt warmth slowly creep across his face and down his entire body. The keyblade appeared in his hand as he willed himself forward and closer to the light.

_**Cut Scene**_

"Can you see anything yet?" Minako asked slumping on the park bench she had been sitting on for almost half an hour. The star that started to plummet to earth hadn't arrived yet.

"No, same as thirty-two no...thirty-three seconds ago." Makoto said glancing at a nearby clock tower. "For a fast moving star it sure is taking FOREVER to get here!"

The night was cool, and a slight fog had hovered on the ground about ankle height. Usagi paced back and forth looking up every few moments at the night sky, searching for a shooting star. She didn't know what to expect. The fight with Choas left her scarred physically and emotionally, and she wasn't looking forward to another foe. A part of her wished it was Seiya coming back to see them again, to see her again. She blushed slightly at this thought, remembering Mamoru was now back in Tokyo and had been for some time...every time she thought about Seiya and their time together her heart felt like it was betraying Mamoru.

Setsuna noticed the blush creep across Usagi's face and knew what she was thinking. It had been on her mind also, but it was dangerous for Usagi to have such thoughts, their futures depended on things staying in their place. "Usagi-chan?" Setsuna whispered it into the breeze, Usagi turned and saw Setsuna staring at her intently, instantly the blush vanished and she returned to her pacing.

"It's entering earths atmosphere now!" Ami declaired closing her computer and pressing her earring to make her screen vanish. "It should be here any moment."

The Senshi became alert, all with their heads turned upward towards the sparkling sky. No one breathed as they awaited the incoming intruder.

_**Cut Scene**_

He saw a blue and green marble appear as he fell. What is this place? Another world? Why am I here? All the questions raced through his mind as him and the keyblade decended.

Minutes later he was so close to the world it began to pull him in, he rapidly began to fall faster. Panic took hold, how would he stop? He saw his path redirect towards the shadowed portion of the world. He hit the atmosphere with horrible speed, the night sky behind him, mocking his position. He crossed his arms in front of his face to try and see where he was heading but the wind was relentless. Bright lights shown below, he was falling head first now, he looked back at the starry sky, his mind raced over all the things he loved and cared about...Donald, Goofy, Riku...Kairi.

_"Awaken!" _

_**End Chapter Two**_

Do you hate me for making this drag out so horribly long? I am sorry, I promise the next chapter will be more eventful...Hopefully you are foreshadowing a little bit!

Also, review, review, review! Please and Thank you...I also PROMISE to respond to every single review! And if you have a story you want me to read, let me know! I don't major in English for nothing hehe!

Thanks for reading!

LISS


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_"We will meet again, you may not recognize me, and I may not recognize you,but we _will_ meet again."_

_**Cut Scene**_

"Olette wait up!" Pence huffed as he ran behind his friend.

They were heading to the station where Hayner was waiting for them, they had planned a trip to the beach but Pence and Olette were running behind schedule.

"Come on Pence! The train leaves in five minutes!" Olette called over her shoulder only slowing down a step or two.

Pence passed a shop window, but something was odd. The refection wasn't his.

_"That's you Pence, you are always late! Haha!" _

Pence stopped and turned to look behind him. He walked back to the shop window and peered at his reflection. Nothing out of the ordinary. But that voice, it was so familiar, where had he heard it before?

"What are you doing! LET'S GO!" a very angry Olette hollard when she saw a stand still Pence.

Pence gave himself one last glance and ran off. Once gonea reflection of atall blonde haired boy appeared in the window, smiling out at the two running away.

_**Cut Scene**_

"Let's not forget our mission." Haruka spoke to Michiru and Hotaru.

"Protect the Princess no matter what." the young Hotaru said staring up at the sky.

Two minutes exactly had passed since Ami had declared the object/star/whatever had entered the atmosphere, and everyone was getting very on edge.

"LOOK!" Makoto said pointing ata falling object glowing with the intensity of a far off star. All the Senshi turned and looked where she was pointing.

"This is it! Moment of truth, are you ready Soldiers?" all the Scouts nodded at Rei's comment.

Luna and Artemis perched themselves on a tall stone wall nearby out of the way. "Good luck Girls!" Luna said encouragingly.

The nine girls all stared up at the falling star in fighting poses.

_**Cut Scene**_

_I can't take this! I cant take the falling, It has been hours, please, let it end! _

He had been falling only a couple minutes towards the earth, each second felt like hours, he had expected to make impact before then. But something was holding him back, the keyblade? Maybe, he wasnt sure..

He saw water stretching out below him, this was it, this was the end. All his fighting, all his friends, everything he worked for, this is what it came to. Even his keyblade failed him now.

_**Cut Scene**_

_"Is it!"_ Minako gasped.

"No it can't be!" Rei responded.

"Yes it is! It's a..." Ami began.

"A boy!" Makoto said finishing Ami's sentence.

They all watched dumbfounded atwhat they were seeing, a boy falling head-first towards the bay. He seemed unconsious from where they were standing, any moment he would hit the water shattering every bone in his body.

_"Awaken!"_

"Sailor Moon!" Pluto called as Sailor Moon took flightafter the boy.

All senshi turned away from sight not wanting to watch the impact.

Her body skimmed the water as she willed herself to go forward, she watched as the boy fell helplessly down, she wasn't sure if she would make it in time. Her eyes teared from the force of the wind and speed she was going. She reached out desperatly to catch him

_**Cut Scene**_

Here it comes, he thought. He closed his eyes tightly waiting for the impact. Seconds past and nothing happend. He was afraid to open his eyes. But more seconds past and nothing. There was a warmth he felt all around his body. He peaked out one eye, and saw the last thing he would see before he passed out, an angel, or was it...Kairi?

_**End Chapter Three**_

Ok, it is shorter than normal, but I thought this was a good end, and don't worry, I will have Chapter Four up very shortly! And if you think, "wait sailor moon never flies" well, recall episode three of the sailor stars, she changed to eternal at Rei's shrine and flew upwards to go save Mamoru! Aha! I win hehe!

As always, review review review! And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Donald and Goofy ran across the Disney Castle Courtyard chasing after the yellow dog.

Donald looked up just in time to see the "hole" in the sky, stopping dead in his tracks he just gawked at the dark spot in the other words flawless mid-afternoon blue sky. He peered at Goofy who was chasing Pluto around and around a decrotive bush. When he looked back at the hole, it was gone.

"Goofy! We have to go to the Gummi Ship!" Donald declared just as Goofy leaped and tackled Pluto. He pried the letter out of Pluto's mouth and wiped it on his pants.

"HEY, Donald! I got the letter!" Goofy waved it in the air jumping up and down enthusiastically.

"Well read it then!" Donald said impaciently at his some what slow friend.

Goofy fiddled with the seal and frinally opend the letter to reveal a very short and sweet sentence. "Gone to the grocery store with Minnie, be back in an hour." Goofy read aloud, "Garsh, you think it could be some kind of code?" Goofy tapped his head thinking hard.

Donald sweat dropped and began to walk towards the Gummi garage.

_**Cut Scene**_

They couldn't believe it. There was no splash, no sound at all. They all turned around to see an Eternal Sailor Moon clutching in her arms, not a boy, but a young man, about their age. Not only that but, he washolding a giagantic key loosly. They saw him look up at Sailor Moon then he passed out. The key began to fall, but imediatly dissappeared into a thousand sparkling lights.

Usagi began to drift back over to the land, she obviously hadn't noticed the key that he had dropped or what it had done. When she reached the spot all the senshi were gathered in she imediatly de-transformed, flying always took a lot out of her. She set the brown haired young man down eyeing his outfit as rather strange. It was all black with yellow straps around his pants and on his jacket, he also had a huge necklace in the shape of a crown...was he some kind of prince?

The inner senshi de-transformed also, following the lead of their leader. But the outers did not trust so quickly, they stayed in full uniform.

"Where do you think he came from? People just don't fall out of the sky!" Usagicommented.

"Chibi-Usa, Chibi-Chibi...Yea you are right Usagi-chan, that is odd that he just fell out of the sky like that!" Minako retorted. Usagi blushed and put a hand behind her head laughing a little uncomfortably.

"Well, he is kinda cute! Right Ami-chan?" Makoto remarked nudging a completely red Ami with her elbow. "Kinda like my last boyfriend."

Michiru stepped forward with her mirror pointing it at the unconsious boy. "That's odd," she said looking in her mirror, "There is no evil energy surrounding this boy."

"That's not odd!" Makoto said, "That's good!"

"Yea, the last thing we needed was a new enemy!" Rei said with a slightly relieved tone.

Everyone stopped as the boy began to stir on the ground. His blue eyes slowly opened to look up at the nine females standing over him, four in extremely short skirts.

"ACK!" he called out blushing horribly and covering his face.

The five inners jumped back at this startled.

"Sorry! I swear I didn't see anything! I wasn't looking promise!" he said covering his head waiting for the impact of something to hit him on the top of his head.

"Looking at what?" Usagi said getting close to the boys covered face.

"Usa-chan, you will never get it will you?" Rei said putting a hand to her head.

"What Rei-chan? Tell me and I will get it!" Usagi screamed fire burning in her eyes.

"Why should I explain it to a donut head like you?" Rei replied crossing her arms.

"Because I am the leader and it's an order! Ha! I win!" Usagi said sticking out her tongue.

Once again the two began to quarrel, all the boy could do was look on in amusement.

"Wait! Where's Kairi? I saw her! She was the one that saved me!" Sora said jumping up causing the five girls to jump back once again in surprise.

"Who is Kairi?" asked Minako, a puzzled look on her face.

"Wait! I..erm...Sailor Moon saved you!" Usagi said defensivly.

A sad looked crossed his face. He sat down slumping over. "Oh, I thought maybe she was here. I must have imagined it."

All the girls got a sad look on their face from seeing this boy in pain. What was this? This feeling...such a warm light.

_**Cut Scene**_

_"Did he make it to the new world safely?"_

"Yes, he is now with them."

_"And the Heartless?"_

"The are on their way."

_"Good."_

_**Cut Scene**_

"Hey, Hayner do you feel that?" Olette asked as the wind whipped through her hair.

"The wind?" He asked munching on his pretzle.

"No," said Pence, "There is a feeling in the wind."

"Feels like the winds of change." Olette said closing her eyes and letting the wind engulf her body.

_**End Chapter Four**_

I decided to make the chapters shorter, so I can update more often. Since I live in a completly different time zone than the USA, It will seem to you guys I'm updating twice a day! So yay for you!

I hope you like the story so far! It will only get better! Oh, and review review review! Thanks for reading!

LISS


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

None of the senshi could find words to console him. That is, except Usagi.

"Don't worry! I'm sure there is a Kairi around here somewhere, all we need is a phonebook and a...OW REI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Usagi fell to her knees and started to cry as she rubbed a forming goose egg on her head.

"You are compeletly hopeless Usagi-chan." Rei said sighing, a giant sweat drop formed above her head.

The boy looked up, at the two. "You two must be the best of friends." he commented, "My best friend and I fought all the time. But when the time came, we were there for eachother, no matter how much the darkness had ahold of his heart."

All the senshi looked at him with wonder. The outers stood to the back eyeing the situation. In low voices they conversed with eachother.

"He seems harmless enough." whispered Michiru, "My mirror showed no signs of evil."

"It's odd, I don't sense any evil from him either, who could he be? Another one of Usagi-sans children?" questioned Hotaru.

"Evil or not we need to keep an eye on him. Agreed?" Haruka asked, the other three nodded in agreement.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

The four turned around to see a shadow crawl across the ground behind them, before any of them could react it lept up into the air and flew at the four.

The keyblade appeared once more, and the boy took it, weilding it with expert skill he quickly slashed at the shadow, it vanished with a soft scream.

_Heartless? How did they find me here? I don't even know where I am!_

"I think you have some explaining to do!" Haruka said sternly to the boy who had just saved her from possible pain.

"Well, my name is Sora." Sora leaned on the keyblade and smiled, he began to laugh nervously.

_**Cut Scene**_

"Where to, Señor Capitan!" Goofy said raising a pinky at hisSpanish saying.

"To Radiant Gardens, Leon and Merlin might know what is going on!" Donald replied pushing buttons all over the dash of the Gummi ship.

"Oui, oui!" Goofy said laughing at himself.

"Goofy!You can't even tell the difference between French and Spanish! You really are a big palooka!" Donald said rolling his eyes as the Gummi ship rumbled to life.

_**Cut Scene**_

"So you defeated these things called the Heartless twice, and a group of Nobodies called Organization XIII?" Makoto's eyes sparkled seeing this stranger in a new light.

"Are you some kind of hero?" Usagi asked. Everyone fell to the ground. "What? What did I say now? Oh, you guys grow up!" Usagi retorted.

Sora laughed along with the rest of the girls. "So do you mind if I ask you some questions now?"

"I don't see the problem." Minako answered for the group.

"Where am I? Who are you? Why are you dressed in such short skirts? Who is Sailor Moon? Why am I here?" Sora asked rapid fire not even pausing to take a breath. He inhaled drastically after his questions.

"You are in Tokyo, Japan." Ami answered the first question.

"I am Makoto, and they are Ami, Rei, Usagi, and Minako." Makoto answered the second question.

"Those are the Sailor Senshi, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn, they are warriors of love and justice!" Answered Minako.

"I..erm...Sailor Moon is also a fighter for love and justice, but she is way cuter, smarter, and better than Sailor Mars!" Usagi said giving a smirk to Rei.

"Yea, well at least Sailor Mars isn't a rash crybaby!" Rei bellowed at Usagi.

"You are just jealous of Sailor Moon! Becuase she gets a better outfit that you!" Usagi replied smirking.

"OH YEA! I'M SO UPSET I DON'T GET HUGE UGLY WINGS OUT OF MY BACK!"

"I BET YOU ARE! ALL YOU CAN DO IS SHOOT FIRE OUT OF YOUR FINGERS!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T NEED A NEW WAND WITH EVERY DIFFERENT TRANSFORMATION!"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE PRINCESS AND RIGHT NOW YOU ARE JUST ANNOYING HER!"

Sora turned to Makoto. "That is Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars then?" Sora asked pointing to the fighting raven haired and odango haired girls, Makoto sweat dropped and nodded.

"Thank you, Usagi-san, for saving my life." Sora said giving her a little bow.

O.o "Wahhh!" Usagi exclaimed.

_**Cut Scene**_

"He took care of the Hearless I sent."

_"Good, very good. I am glad to hear that."_

"Should I send more?"

_"Not now, let's let them get better aquainted before we proceed with out next plan of action."_

"Of course."

_**Cut Scene**_

"Since I am the only senshi that lives alone you will stay with me." Makoto said to Sora as he followed her into her apartment. "Feel free to make yourself at home here!" She said walking into another room.

Sora glanced around. _Man! This girl has alot of plants. _Besides the abnormal amount of foliage the place was rather welcoming. His stomach began to growl as a sour feeling came over him. Makoto walked back in with pillows and blankets for the couch. She set them down and turned to Sora.

"How about some dinner then?" Makoto asked smiling.

"I thought you would never ask Makoto-san." Sora smiled back.

"Please, Mako-chan is fine." She said leading him into the kitchen.

_**Cut Scene**_

Riku stepped out of the portal. He had felt it, the rip in the line that held all worlds together. He knew something was wrong. He could feel Sora's absence from this galaxy. He also felt the absence of someone else...Kairi? What was happening? Whatever it was, he was going to find Sora and get him back. Who knows what would happen while he was gone, Riku could already sense something changing near the Disney Castle and Twilight Town. He had better hurry.

_**End Chapter Five**_

Whoo, that was a tough chapter to get through. I am getting a little bit of writers block! But not to worry, I will keep updating on a regular basis, a little thing like writers block can't keep me from updating to keep you faithful readers happy! Thanks for reading!

LISS


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_"Have you been keeping a good eye on him?"_

"Every waking moment."

_"Good job Nominé."_

"I think Riku is starting to suspect something."

_"Let him suspect as much as he wants."_

**_Cut Scene_**

Damn, where could Sora be? He checked Every world, even Halloween Town that gave him the creeps. He wasstarting to believe the worst, that Sora was captured and was being tortured in a far off galaxy..

**_Cut Scene_**

"NO, NO, NO, STOP PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE ANYMORE!" Sora yelled in horror.

"Oh come on Sora-chan, If you don't try this batch of Usagi-chans cookies you won't get any of mine!" Makoto threatened.

Sora's eyes became the size of dinner plates, "Please Mako-chan, Iwould rather be your foot stool..." he took a side glance at Usagi as her eyes began to well with tears. "Than not get the privilage of trying one more delicious cookies of Usagi-chans!"

Usagi jumped up with joy and skipped across the kitchen as Minako, Rei, and Hotaru giggled at the look on Sora's face.

_It has only been three days and already I feel like family. _At the thought of this, trying Usagi's cookies didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Here they are!" Usagi held up the plate of heart cookies with small bunny shapes also. Well that's what they were supposed to be, you could't tell anymore. Sora took back the thought of it not being so bad, as he reached for the charred cookies, everyone but Usagi giggling in the background.

**_Cut Scene_**

In the Gummi ship Donald and Goofy were becoming frantic. They checked every where, every world, and even the Gummi Ship's bathroom. Nothing, zip, nada.

"If only we could find the King." Goofy said a little down hearted.

"That's it!" We have to return to Disney Castle to talk to the King.

"Garsh, I hope he bought those mini hot dogs I like." Goofy said sounding a little hopeful.

**_Cut Scene_**

_"Send in more heartless."_

"I have already done it."

_"Good, hopefully the true power will awaken."_

"And if it doesn't?"

_"Let's hope that is not the case."_

**_Cut Scene_**

Sora, the Inners, Michiru and Haruka were walking along in the park that afternoon. Michiru and Haruka were walking in a comfortable embrace.

"So, those two are dating?" Sora asked glancing over at the two lovers.

"Yep!" Minako replied.

Sora blushed a thousand shades of red. "And, um erm, Haruka is a woman?"

WHACK!

"Ow, I was just curious you didn't have to go and hit me Mako-chan!" Sora bellowed grabing his head in agony.

"What are you talking about I didn't hit you!" Makoto retorted.

"Then..." Sora looked around to see what looked like 20 plus heartless appearing behind them. "HEARTLESS! Quick girls run, I will take care of this." The keyblade appeared in his hand as he ran into the mass of Aerial Knockers, Air Pirates, and Bolt Towers. As Sora fought off and killed about 5, Large Bodies began to appear in their places.

"We can't just leave him to fight those off by himself!" Cried Rei grabbing her transformation stick.

"Wait, we can't transform here!" Michiru said looking around at the screaming and fleeing people.

"Into that alley!" Ami said beginging to run towards it. The other senshi followed.

* * *

Sora was knocked down by a Bolt Tower, and just as it swang back to deliever a final blow a flaming red hot arrow pierced its face. It burst into flames and vanished into thin air. 

"I can't forgive you for attacking an innocent boy on a day of lesiure in this park!" Sora turned around to see the angel that had saved him, Eternal Sailor Moon, Usagi.

"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of...HEY! HEY YOU DUMB HEARTLESS LISTEN TO ME!" Usagi screamed as the heartless just continued to attack Sora and a few of the senshi.

"There is a reason I don't have a catch phrase!" Sora said slashing at an annoying flying pirate.

"Jupiter OakEvolution!" The electrified leaves sliced through many of the heartless easily.

_Is their power so strong that they have no trouble killing off all the heartless?_

Just then a Large Body lumbered towards him, he swung slashing through the front of the enemy. Immediatly it shattered and dissappeared.

_These are not normal heartless. _

"Hey! Girls! All we need is one big powerful blast and we can take care of all these weak heartless!" Sora said leaping aside from an attack.

"Quick Sailor Moon, Use your teir!" Shouted Michiru using a mirror attack on the enemy. Usagi nodded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" She cried, the yellow light engulfed the heartless all exploding. But all the senshi could do is look at Sora.

Sora stood with one arm covering his eyes from the light, but coming out of his back was another person.

**_Cut Scene_**

Riku smiled to himself, he had found it! The tear in the line, all it took was one step and he would be where Sora was.

_Don't worry Sora, I will find you and bring you home. _

**_Cut Scene_**

"Another person?" Sora asked.

"Yes, but the minute the light stopped, he melted back into you!" Minako said wide eyed.

"Can you describe him to me again?" Sora asked, still notbelieving what they were saying, but why would they lie?

"Well, he looked alot like you, he had the same eyes, and blonde short spiky hair." Rei recalled.

"There is only one person that it could have been, well he isn't a person, he isn't supposed to exsist." Sora said looking down at his keyblade.

"Who?" They all asked in unison.

"Roxas, my Nobodie."

**_End Chapter Six_**

Sorry I didn't update twice today, I have been super busy! But I promise that you will get more soon! Hope you are enjoying this so far!

Guess what I will say now! Review review review! Thanks so much for reading!

LISS


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Roxas!" Pence said outloud.

Olette and Hayner looked at him with concern. They were at the sandlot at the moment trying to avoid Seifer and the Diciplinary Commitee.

"What on Twilight Town are you talking about!" Hayner said turning to his friend.

"That's his name!" Pence said.

"Who's name?" Olette asked trying to sound annoyed but in all truth she as a little interested.

"We have to get back the usual spot! I need to see my camera!" Pence said in a stroke of genius.

Olette and Hayner shrugged and turned following their plump friend back to their normal hangout.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Their memories are returning to them."

_"Is that your work Nominé?"_

"No, It seems that it is their own will."

_"Good, less work for us." _

**_Cut Scene_**

Donald and Goofy arrived at Disney Castle and entered the library to ask Queen Minnie wherethe Kingwas. When they arrived the saw her in her pink dress, nose buried in a book.

"Queen Minnie! We have to find the King! Where is he?" Donald nearly demanded.

"Why what ever for Donald?" Minnie asked in her cool and tranquil voice.

"Sora is gone missing!" Goofy answered.

"Oh dear! Well, King Mickey has gone grocery shopping with Minnie, he will be back in one hour." Minnie replied a smile playing at her mouse lips.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Donald said getting mad, "You are right here!"

"Garsh, you two have been gone longer than an hour!" Goofy said scratching his head.

"You dummy! She is right here!" Donald said pointing at her.

"Eh hem..." Minnie cleared her throat to get their attention back, "King Mickey has gone grocery shopping with Minnie, he will be back in one hour." Minne said this time, obviously winking at the two.

"Oh!" They said in unison hurrying out of the library and down the hall.

**_Cut Scene_**

One step, that's all it took. Riku stepped in the portal instantly he was in darkness. He smirked, darkness was something he was very familiar with. He quickly began to move in the direction of Sora's energy.

_I'm on my way, nothing is holding me back now. _

**_Cut Scene_**

Mamoru Chiba was sitting at his desk in his study tapping the tip of his pen against his paper. He had a thesis to finish, but something was on his mind. This new kid, was he from the future? He had explained alot about himself, but his theory of many different words, all connected. Well it wasn't too odd, seeing as all of the planets for them were connected also through each senshi. Well, he seemed harmless enough.

A whipping sound began behind him, he jumped up and turned around to see a type of portal opening, and a man as tall as him step out, cloaked in all black. The portal closed and the man stepped forward, raspy breath escaped beneath his hood.

"Where is he?"

**_Cut Scene_**

"Whaaa?" Usagi exclaimed as Sora finished his story.

He had been turned into a heartless in an attempt to save Kairi from their best friend Riku had gone to the dark side to try and save Kairi in the first place. But in doing so, Roxas the Nobody was created, although, it wasn't just any Nobody, but the strongest type, for Sora had one of the strongest of hearts. When Sora was turned back into a regular person, Roxas still exsisted, and how Nominé, the Nobody of Kairi was a type of witch. She put Sora to sleep for a whole year to try and help Roxas re-unite with Sora to make him stronger to help defeat Organization XIII, which Roxas had been a memeber of. In the end, Nominé and Roxas were re-united with Kiari and Sora, thanks to Sora's heroic skills.

"What a sad love story." Rei said.

"Yea, poor Roxas and Nominé, they were in love and were seperated when they had to return to you and Kairi." Minako added a sympathetic look in her eye.

"HEY! What about me running all over our galaxy to save Kairi! Isn't that a good enough love story!" Sora said crossing his arms and pouting in his chair.

"Did Roxas and Nominé ever see eachother again like they promised?" Makoto asked.

"Every time Kairi and I are together there is a part of me that loves a part of her, I feel like I have no control over it." Sora said, his eye twinkling.

"HELLO! ROXAS! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Usagi yelled into Sora's ear, knocking on his head.

"OW!" Sora said avoiding her mouth and hand.

"Even if he could hear you, he couldn't respond." Sora said. But something reminded him of the time at the station in Twilight Town, while saying good bye to Hayner, Pence, and Olette. The tear. Could he? Nah.

**_Cut Scene_**

"I knew it!" Pence said, holding up a photo of the three. "Look at that!"

Olette and Hayner squinted at the picture a little confused.

"What are we looking for?" Olette asked.

"That shadow, see? I always wondered why there was a gap between Hayner and I." Pence said.

"A shadow of who?" Hayner asked.

"The friend that died a long time ago but we never knew." Olette answered for him.

**_Cut Scene_**

There was a knock on Rei's front door. Makoto went to answer the door for her. Before she reached it Mamoru opened the door and bowed in apology.

"Sorry Mako-chan if I frightened you. But this is urgent." Mamoru said, he stepped aside to allow the man he was with step in.

The man was as tall as Mamoru, he was in a black cloak which still showed off his muscular arms. His strong jaw line twitched as he scanned his enviroment with his aqua blue eyes. His white hair rustled in the wind from the door. Makoto immediatly blushed at him, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Do you know Sora?" he asked in a deep voice. All Makoto could do is nod. "Well, tell him his old friend Riku is here to rescue him."

**_End Chapter Seven_**

Well? I hope you guys liked it! Tell me what you think, and...hehe review review review! You guys are the best for reading this! Thanks so much!

LISS


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"I told you it was a code." Goofy said happily as they marched down the main hall and towards a dark staircase.

"Aw, phooey." was all Donald could think to say.

The two began to decend the stairs until they came to a heavily bolted door. Donald began to open the heavy door and pull it back with all his strength.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Riku!" Sora said in excitement. He quickly ran to his friend, they clasped hands and began to hop around in a circle laughing.

"Sora! I thought you were being tortured!" Riku said sounding some what relieved, but feeling quite dizzy from their twirling.

"Eh..." Minako said halting the boys and bringing them back to reality.

"Ah...Eh hem." Rikucleared his throat putting on his bad guy face again as Sora put his hand behind his head and began to laugh.

"So this is your friend who is evil?" Rei said narrowing her eyes at him. She sensed a different aura from Riku than she did from Sora, it was amazing they were friends.

"Evil? Sora what kind of stories have you been telling now?" Riku said looking sternly at his friend.

"Did I forget to mention that he is good now?" Sora said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped. Sora laughed nervously, "My bad guys!"

**_Later_**

"Well, since Sora is staying with me I don't really mind one more person." Makoto said blushing as she led him into her apartment.

"Sora, I don't know why you want to stay behind here for a few more days, It's obvious the Heartless are after you. The sooner you leave the sooner they leave too." Riku tried to reason.

"I don't know. I need to go for a walk, get some fresh air." Sora said putting a hand to his confused head.

"Ok, I will go with you." Riku said patting his friend on the back.

"No I need some time to think to myself." Sora said. _And who ever else is in there. _Sora added to himself.

"Will you be ok?" Riku asked worriedly.

"I have fought off legions of Heartless and Oranization XIII, I think I can handle a walk." Sora said smirking.

**_Cut Scene_**

"She's starting to wake up."

_"Please, put her back to sleep, she shouldn't be awake for this."_

"It's so odd to see her from the outside."

_"You better get used to seeing things that way."_

**_Cut Scene_**

"Roxas, can you hear me?" Sora concentrated really hard focusing inside of himself.

Nothing.

"This is hopeless." Sora said throwing his arms up and plopping down on a park bench. He looked out at the bay where Usagi had saved his life. He sighed heavily now feeling uncomfortable with the fact Roxas resided within himself. He had never felt so akward about it before, why start now.

_"You called?"_

"Who said that!" Sora said jumping up and turning in all directions.

_"Come on Sora, you can't even recognize my voice?"_

"Roxas?"

_"Yea, I was taking a nap, so would you please tell me what was so important? Remember, I know what you are thinking." _

Sora laughed at this, and leaned back on the bench relaxing more. "I don't know why I didn't try this sooner."

_"Well, you couldn't." _

"What do you mean?"

_"This is all new to me also. I tried many times contacting you, but this is the first time I know of where it works."_

"How could that be?"

_"Like I know Sora! It probably has something to do with me almost being freed from you."_

"Freed?"

_"That's what it felt like. I couldn't remember feeling so free, not even when I was."_

"Do you want to be free Roxas."

_"Would you enjoy being trapped in someone elses body?"_

"Hmm, If he was a cool guy like me, sure!"

_"Riiight..well."_

"Ok Roxas, I will find out how to free you! You just wait!"

_"All I have is time buddy."_

**_Cut Scene_**

Riku threw off his cloak leaving him in his tank top, pants and shoes. Makoto could see his muscles moving and tensing while he folded his cloak and placed it on the couch.

"I don't care what Sora says, I'm sleeping on the couch and he gets the floor." Riku said to Makoto moving hair out of his face. "I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Mmamamktum..." Makoto mumbled.

Riku laughed, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Makoto."

"Oh, well, Makoto-san, I can properly thank you for your hospitality to my worthless friend and I." Riku said grinning.

"Oh really it was nothing. Sora is a good guy! And really helpful in the kitchen." Makoto replied twisting her skirt in her hands and keeping her eyes down.

"Sora cook! Isn't that like letting Goofy drive the Gummi ship?" Riku laughed.

"Who is Goofy." Makoto asked daring to bring her eyes up for a moment.

"Oh, he is just a friend of ours back home. He is a little, well goofy." Riku said realizing the confusion that he was creating with this poor girl.

"Well, um, tell me about yourself." Riku ventured. At this he noticed how much she blushed, her cheeks burned bright and her emerald eyes kept pointed down.

"Um, I like to cook, I um, I like martial arts, and um, I'm good with plants...and I er, guess that's it." Makoto said in a jumble of words and noises.

"I am sorry Makoto-san, but I get the impression that I make you uncomfortable." Riku traced cirlces on the table they were sitting at in the living room.

"No, really, why would you think that?" Makoto said trying to control the fire in her face.

"Well, every time I talk to you, you blush. That means thateither you are uncomfortable with me, or you like me." Riku said giving her an ear to ear grin.

Makoto bust out in uncontrolable giggles as she gave up on keeping her face a certain color. Riku reached over and took her hand. "Do you mind if I tell you something Makoto-san?" Riku asked willing her to look at him.

"No, not at all." Makoto said. Any more of this and she would burst into flames. Well, at least Rei would be impressed with that, oh! what was she thinking, an extemely hunky guy was about to tell her something very very important.

"I'm so hungry that if I don't eat, I think I will die."and as proof of this Riku's stomach gave a loud rumble of agreeance.

All Makoto could do was fall over, a big sweat drop hoving over her fallen head.

**_End Chapter Eight_**

Oooh! I hate this chapter,I hate it I hate it I hate it! I'm so sorry that this wasn't up to par with the rest of them. But writers block and the need to get some things done and moving in the story demanded thischapter to be abit...off.

Also, I am apologizing now to all Sailor Moon fans who read this, It was not my intention to leave thesenshi out of this chapter as much as I did, but to my credit I did drag Mamoru in! So you cant hate me too much!

Well, if you don't hate me for this poopy chapter, review review review, I will take your silence as a silent cry of out rage. Sigh, I compeletly understand.

LISS


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING **

This is a fun chapter, It has probably nothing to do with the story, and it is to give my mind a rest and get over my small case of writers block. I will give a shout out to some of my fans who helped me get over this little case of writers block and helped me relax. But that will be at the end so I don't bug you with this pre-story stuff, moving on with Chapter Nine!

**Chapter Nine**

Riku awoke with the sun shining in his face. He raised a heavy arm to block the rays and decided to roll over to fall back asleep, bad move.

CLONK!

"OW!" Sora cried under the weight of Riku's body.

From all the comotion Makoto ran out thinking something was wrong, but forgetting she was only wearing her Sailor V character undies and a baby tee.

"What is it? More Heartless?" Makoto said in a fighting stance.

"No, more like a fat Riku landing on my head." Sora said pushing Riku off.

Soralooked up at Makoto and instantly became red. He quickly turned around and started whistling the music to the opening of a Mickey Mouse cartoon. As for Riku he was a little transfixed by the sight of this girl. Her long legs coming up into a perfect waist, and that shirt complimented her chest very nicely. Wait what was he thinking! The girl was wearing cartoon underwear for God's sake!

Makoto noticed Riku looking, and was a little puzzled as to why...oh my! Makoto ran into her room so fast that she left a little trail of fire in her wake.

"Is she gone?" Sora asked.

"Yea but we better put out that fire." Riku said nodding towards the floor.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Usagi is late!" Rei shrieked as she looked at her watch.

"It's only been 27 minutes Rei, if she comes now it will be a record!" Minako said raising a knowing finger.

"Well I won't deal with this anymore!" Rei hollard.

"Did you fail to notice Makoto and the boys are late too?" Ami said adjusting her glasses.

"Who cares about that! What I care about is why Usagi-chan thinks she can just come in whenever she wants!" Rei bellowed.

There was a noise from out side the door. Like someone shouting, and it was getting closer.

"Well remember that time I saved YOUR life!"

"Yea I remember that, wasn't that when you tripped and fell on YOUR face!"

"Oh yea! Well next time I won't even bother!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Two very angry boys came walking into the shrine at that very moment both with crossed arms and looking away from eachother. Makoto followed under the weight of a huge sweat drop.

"This is a familiar scene." Ami said giggling.

"Are you implying that Usagi and I look like THAT when we fight!" Rei said pointing a finger.

"No, not like that exactly, more like that with long hair!" Minako said stiffiling her laughter.

"Oh, HA HA Sailor V!" Rei said sulking.

Just then a bolt of something came flying into the room, flying all around and hopping up and down. When it finally settled down the blur turned out to be Usagi. Her eyes were huge and she had a big smile streaching from ear to ear.

"You will never believe what happend to me today!" she said almost bursting.

"Unless you got hit by a bus and were in the hospital and that's the reason for you being late, I don't want to hear it Odango." Rei said closing her eyes and putting a hand to her head.

"32 minutes, nope, still no new record." Minako said checking her watch, Ami handed over 100 ¥ of bet money to Minako.

"I always have too much faith in Usagi-chan." Ami said sighing going back to reading her book.

Usagi gave a hurtful look at the two who didn't seem to notice. She turned back to the majority who were still listening. "I got my allowence today!"

Everyone in the room fell over and sweat dropped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU WERE LATE TODAY FOR THAT? YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" Rei screamed at her friend.

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT TIME I SAVED YOUR LIFE?" Usagi yelled back.

"YEA I REMEMBER THAT, WASN'T THAT WHEN YOU TRIPPED AND FELL ON YOUR FACE?"

"NEXT TIME I WON'T EVEN BOTHER!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Riku and Sora gave eachother concerned looks before a smile creeped across their faces as their sign of apology.

**_Cut Scene_**

"I love the smell of the mall when you have money!" Usagi said stretching her arms above her head as the doors opened for her.

People were busseling all over the mall, somewhere a child cried, probably from not getting the toy he wanted. Teenage girls were dragging their boyfriends from shop to shop, and many people were dragging 50+ kilos of merchandise. Everything was normal and happy, except Riku and Sora.

"What's wrong guys?" Minako asked noticing the looks on the boys' faces.

"Well we don't have any Munny." Sora said turning his pockets inside out.

"Well I have 13 Munny." Riku said holding out six different sized gold orbs. The girls peered at the odd currency before Usagi spoke up.

"Well, we figured you wouldn't have Yen, so Ami-chan brought extra for you!" Usagi said beeming.

"Really, it's not nec.." Sora began, but Ami cut him off.

"Sora-chan, really, my mother is a very good Doctor, I don't know what to do with all the Yen she gives me for my allowence. It's my pleasure!" Ami said giving them a shy smile.

"If you insist." Riku and Sora said together.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Wahhh! It won't budge!" Donald said yanking harder on the door.

They had been trying to open the door for a good half hour now, and Goofy was sat on the bottom step exhausted from the effort.

"Maybe he doesn't want us in yet!" Goofy said wiping his forehead.

"Wahhh! Stupid door!" With that Donald gave the door a swift kick. "Oww! My foot!"

**_Cut Scene_**

"Try this on!"

"No this, red is totally your color!"

"No not those pants these! Yellow is in this year!"

"You can't wear yellow with a red top you will look like ketchup and mustard, here is a green shirt!"

"Green! No, pink is totally cool in America!"

"Pink!" Riku and Sora's mouths dropped as Usagi came at them with the shirt. "Ah! No get it away!" Riku and Sora said running away from the girl. Finding a dressing room to hide in, they crouched in the corner both motioning to be quiet.

"Where did they go!" They heard Usagi say. They could see her feet from beneath the door.

"AHHHH!" Riku and Sora failed tonotice they hid in an occupied dressing room.

WHACK, WHACK!

"Ow lady, were sorry! Move Riku!" They both pushed themselves out of the dressing room right at the feet of Usagi.She gave them an evil grin and said, "You will try these on or you will eat more of my cookies!"

Sora grabbed the shirt and went into an unoccupied dressing room with lightening quick speed. "Riku if you are smart you will do the same, and quick!" Sora warned slamming the door behind him.

"Why should I!" Riku said crossing his arms.

"Because theyare worse than Kairi's" Sora said in a muffled voice.

Riku's expression changed instantly, he took the shirt and dragged his feet to the nearest dressing room.

WHACK!

"Ah! Sorry lady! Do you live here or what!" Riku jumped out, and went into the dressing room next door.

**_Cut Scene_**

All senshi and the two boys were walking out of the mall, the five girls chatting happily, and Sora and Riku sulking...in pink.

**_End Chapter Nine_**

I hope that this chapter was more enjoyable than the last one. I think I have two or three more chapters until the end of this story so don't worry, this isn't a real life Never ending story...or is it? haha, well read and review review review! Thanks so much for reading!

Thanks go out to some of my mutual fans!

Sailor Taurus Angel

Fun Sized

Tuxedo Dude

Please check out all the stories published by these great authors and I thank them once again for sticking in there and putting up with me! hehe! Thanks guys!

LISS


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sora sat alone on the couch in Makoto's living room. Her and Riku went to a new "American Movie", whatever that was. He decided he didn't want to go. Some quiet time for him would be good, he was actually looking forward to having a talk with Roxas.

"Hey, Roxas? You there?"

_"Of all the stupid quetions." _Roxas replied.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

_"So whatcha want?"_

"I was just wondering if you had any ideas of how I could free you."

_"Well, I have been thinking about it.."_

"You can think without me knowing, but I can't without you knowing!"

_"It's one of the perks, I don't have many, give me my pleasures ok!"_

"Right, sorry. Continue."

_"Well, when I was being freed I felt such a warm light. Do you remeber what you were doing?"_

"Yea, I was fighting."

_"So when you fight I'm freed, doubtful."_

"Hey Roxas, can you tell me something."

_"I guess, not like I have many other people to talk to."_

"That's just it. Are you lonely?"

_"Well, I guess I have you. But, I miss my friends, and Nominé, but I see her in Kairi."_

"I miss Kairi, I have a feeling she needs help, but..."

_"I know, I have the same feeling, she needs help, but she is ok."_

"Wait! Roxas I got it! Sailor Moon's Teir! I was standing by the light of her Teir when you started coming out!"

_"Ha, so you will just ask her to shoot you with her teir!"_

"If it means freeing you, yea."

_"You could get hurt."_

"Sailor Moon's power isnt the type to hurt good people."

_"I don't know, you are wearing pink, I think that knocks you down on the good people list."_

Sora looked down at the shirt he was still wearing. "Well if you think about it, you are wearing pink too!" Sora said smirking.

_"That's it, im going back to sleep. Good bye Sora."_

**_Cut Scene_**

Donald and Goofy were both sitting on the botton step of the stair case, heads on their hands/wings. Donald sighed, and with that, the door creeked open.

"Goofy! Look! The door, it's opening!" Donald said jumping up and pointing.

"Hayuck! Now we can see if they bought those hot dogs I like!" Goofy said smiling happily.

"Oh brother." Donald slapped a hand to his head and walked through the door.

**_Cut Scene_**

"You mean you could talk to him and you didn't tell me!" Riku cried in outrage.

"It was just recently. But I need Usagi to do something for me." Sora said.

"What's that? Pick out more pink shirts?" Riku said still upset from his friends secret.

"No, I need her to use her Teir to free Roxas." Sora said sheepishly.

"OH no, no no no!" Riku said.

"Riku, I can't live with him inside me!" Sora pleaded.

"You can't live with him out!" Riku said getting worried, which for Riku meant anger.

"That is my choice, and my chance! I have to do it Riku! For Roxas!" Sora said his hands turning into fists.

"What would Kairi and I do without you? I came all the way here to save your life, and you are willing to throw it away for someone you never met!" Riku said calmly.

"He is a part of me, he wants this!" Sora said tears burning the back of his eyes.

"What do YOU want? What about what your friends want?" Riku said raising his voice.

"It's my choice!" Sora said teeth gritted.

"Then you do it alone. I'm sorry I came Sora." Riku said, a portal appearing behind him. "Good luck." With that Riku turned and dissappeared.

Sora let the flood come. He sank to the ground and began to cry.

_"Sora. Please, don't do this! You could lose so much!" _Roxas said from within.

"No, I want to do this. You yourself have lost everything, because of me. I won't live with myself if I don't at least try."

**_Cut Scene_**

Riku was in darkness. He wouldn't let the tears come. Maybe he over reacted. Maybe if he had stayed he would have been able to talk him out of it.

_"Riku, you have risked everything, Nominé, capture him, bring him here."_

"What!" Riku said stumbling backwards. A hole opened up below him and a bright light caught him trapping him. In a moment he was gone, and nothing was left but darkness.

**_End Chapter Ten_**

Soo! Suspencefull? Sorry It took me so long to update! I would have updated more today, but tomorrow 7/28 is my boyfriend, Frankie's birthday! And I have been so busy cooking and baking , I am a blonde Makoto, that I have had little time to update! As of now I think the cake is done! hehe! Well review review review! Thanks for reading you guys are great!

LISS


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"Usagi-chan, I need a favor." Sora said his head bent down shadows covering his eyes. All the senshi looked up from their meeting, even the outers had joined them.

"Sure Sora anything." Usagi said in her cheerful voice.

"Maybe you should hear what I want first." Sora said lifting up his headletting the light show his eyes. His tears glistened as he began his story.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Where did that stupid light switch go?" Donald said feeling around the wall.

"Garsh, It sure is dark in here." Goofy said holding on to what he thought was Donald's hand for comfort.

"WAH! Let go of my tail feathers you big...wait! Did you hear that Goofy?" Donald said stopping.

"Did I hear what?" Goofy replied more frightened than a few seconds ago.

"WAH! NO LET GO!"

**_Cut Scene_**

"Riku almost ruined all the planning."

_"That's ok, he can't do much of anything now."_

"Yes but still. How will we handle this?"

_"Time will tell."_

**_Cut Scene_**

"You want me to WHAT!" Usagi said.

"Please Usagi-san, I need this, Roxas needs this." Sora said regaining his composure.

"What if it doesn't work and you are killed?" Setsuna spoke up.

"I need to try, for Roxas and I." Sora said sternly. "Sailor Moon, don't you know what it feels like to want to help someone so much that if you don't try you can't live with yourself."

Usagi thought, all the times the scouts had fought beside her she remembered wanting to win to help them, to beat the evil no matter what. But Roxas wasn't evil, he was part of Sora, her friend.

"Ok Sora I will." Usagi said clutching her brooch. "Let's go back to where this all sarted, to Tokyo Bay."

Sora nodded in agreement, everyone's eyes he could tell were pleading with him to find another way. But he knew this was the only way.

**_Cut Scene_**

Pence, Hayner and Olette were sitting on the clock tower flipping through random pictures they had kept through out the years. Each one had had a shadow, but now the shadow was a figure, a tall boy with blonde hair, they couldn't make out all of his features, but he had a black and white checkered wrist band.

"What could this mean?" Olette asked looking at the two boys.

"I don't know, maybe, he's coming back." Hayner said looking at the twilight sunset.

**_Cut Scene_**

"Ready Sora?" Sailor Moon called.

Sora nodded, here he was facing death again, there was a reason he was brought here, maybe this was it. "Ready."

Sailor Moon nodded her teir appeared in her hand. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The warm light flashed over Sora's body. It's so..."BEAUTIFUL!" The light engulfed Sailor Moon also, and when the light cleared both Sailor Moon and Sora were gone.

**_End Chapter Eleven_**

Sorry this was so short, but it needed to be for the next chapter, if I gave away too much now it wouldn't mean much when the next chapter showed up would it! Hope you are enjoying this! I have to thank some people, no one can be a good author without fans and peers who help guide you.

Thanks Sailor Taurus Angel for all your great reviews and ideas! You always motivate me to write!

Thanks Fun Sized! I'm glad we can be friends, your stories and your spunk is a great inspiration!

Thanks Tuxedo Dude you are a true fan through and through!

Well, with that said, it's time to go check on the second layer of the cake! Thanks for reading you guys, and review review review!

LISS!

**__**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Where did they go!" Rei cried out.

"I knew this was a bad idea! Now our Princess is gone too!" Setsuna said pain inching its way into her voice.

"Where could they be!" Lita said looking up into the starry sky.

**_Cut Scene_**

Sora woke up a throbbing pain in his head. He moved his head side to side trying to get his bearings. He pushedthe blanket that was on top of him and swung his feet off the bed. Wait, bed? Where did this come from? His eyes finally adjusting to the dark he saw two more beds in the room.

"Usagi?" Sora said rushing toher bed side. He grabbed her hand which was warm and looked at her angelic face. How could he have been selfish enough to risk her life, someone who saved his life.

A noise from the other end of the room tore his attention to the sleeping girl in front of him.

"Ugh, someone must have hit me on the head pretty hard."

"Who's there?" Sora said peering into the darkness at the dark shadow that was rising up off the bed. Could it be?

**_Cut Scene_**

"Look Olette! Here is Roxas!" Pence said pointing to a picture. The tall handsome blonde was smiling and giving the thumbs up in that particular photo.

"He's back in this photo too!" Hayner said showing them one of the pictures they took after Roxas won the Struggle tournament.

"You mean Seifer didn't win after all?" Olette asked.

"Yea, I remember! Roxas beat him pretty bad that year!" Pence said with a smile on his face.

"Our memories of him are back, and he is back in our pictures..." Hayner commented flipping through some more photos.

"But where is he now?" Olette asked to the wind.

**_Cut Scene_**

"I have them here."

_"Good Nominé, let me know when they wake up."_

"Roxas and Sora are awake now."

_"Good, bring them to me."_

"Of course."

**_Cut Scene_**

"Roxas?" Sora said leaping from his kneeling position and staring in amazment at his Nobody.

"Sora? What...why...I'm!" Roxas babbled holding his hands up to his face and alternatly looking at Sora and his own body.

"Roxas! You are free!" Sora said smiling the tears returning. At least everyone was ok, everything turned out ok in the end.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked swinging his feet over the bed. He clumsily walked a few steps. "Whoa! Been a while since I have used these!" Roxas said patting his legs.

Sora's only response was a huge goofy grin. Roxas made it half way across the room to put his hands on Sora's shoulders, with a quick movement Roxas had Sora in an embrace. Sora was shocked by this and stood without moving for a moment before closing his arms around Roxas' torso.

"Thank you so much Sora, I don't know what to say." Roxas said letting a little sob escape before quickly trying to cover it up. Sora's own emotions were getting the best of him but he held back as much as he could.

Out of no where a door opened flooding the two with light. The two boys ended their hug and turned to see the girl standing in the doorway, her white blonde hair framing her extremely pale face, her bright blue eyes stared out at them like jems in the snow.

"Nominé?" Roxas exclaimed wabbling over to her, she smiled happily at Roxas as he came closer. More tears came to Roxas' eyes as he stumbled to her arms, her expression changed immediately as she tried to stop Roxas. Roxas fell over and went right through her falling on the floor behind her. Nominé turned around a look of sadness on her face.

"Unlike you Roxas, I am not yet free from Kairi." Nominé said sadly. Roxas got back to his shaking legs and looked at his beautiful angel. He reached out to feel her cheek with the back of his hand, only for it to go right through her.

"Please, follow me you two." Nominé asked not waiting for an answer, but turning around and walking out.

"But, Usagi." Sora said.

"She will be fine, please come with me." She said without turning. Roxas followed without hesitation, Sora reluctantly followed.

They followed the glowing girl down a dimly lit hall way and reached a big heavy door. Nominé touched the door and it automatically opened under her will. Both Roxas and Sora saw the most odd sight they have ever seen in their lives.

Expecting something dark and mysterious they were amazed to find a different scene laid out before them

Riku was playing cards with Donald on a small poker table while Goofy peeked at both players cards while eating mini hotdogs. Pluto was laid at Riku's feet looking up whenever Riku lost to the feathery duck. But the most odd thing about the room was that it was the Disney Castle basement, and as ifto reassure them of this fact they saw the King Mickeyplaying pool at a table made especially for his virtically challenged body.

When the three entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in their direction. Shock covered Donald, Goofy, and Riku's faces at the sight of Roxas standing next to Sora. Roxas began to laugh putting a hand behind his head.

"I'm assuming Usagi is well Nominé?" King Mickey asked.

"Yes King, she should be waking up shortly."

**_End Chapter Twelve_**

Hehe, I like this chapter, in the next chapter all confusion will be earased and we can maybe end this thing! I wanted to end it in this chapter, but I thought dragging it out one more wouldn't hurt! Some of you might be happy I did it that way! Well I will update soon, BTW my cake and fajita's were a huge hit with all 20 people who ate them at the party, so I'm super happy! Thanks so oo much for reading, and remember! Review review review!

LISS


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"King Mickey?" Roxas and Sora said in unison

"Roxas?" Donald and Riku said together.

"Goofy?" Goofy said tapping a finger to his head.

"King Mickey, what is everyone doing here?" Sora asked.

"Sora what is Roxas doing there?" Donald asked flustered.

"Sora, I can't believe you went through with it!" Riku said in amazment.

"Donald! Where do you put my hotdog!" Goofy said searching around the room only to find Pluto under the table enjoying a very delicous hotdog. Well there goes Goofy's hot dogs.

"I guess I have some things to explain to everyone. But first, Nominé can you bring in Kairi?" Mickey asked setting down his pool stick and walking to his big Lay-Z-Mouse chair.

Nominé vanished for a few minutes while people put up with that uncomfortable silence there always is when you are waiting for something or someone. Sora was a little excited to see Kairi again and began shifting from foot to foot.

Finally Nominé returned holding a hovering Kairi in her arms. Kairi was completly asleep. Sora was shocked at this and went to her and Nominé. Sora grabbed Kairi from Nominé and began to try and gently nudge her awake.

"Sora, please, let her sleep, she is fine for now. You may hold her or put her down, but please, don't wake her, if so Nominé will dissapear." Mickey said. Everyone looked at Mickey a bit puzzled but Sora stopped his attempts to wake her.

"Please, tell us what's going on." Riku pleaded.

"Ok, get comfortable, this might take a while." Mickey said pulling the lever on the side of his chair to prop his legs up. Nominé went to stand behind the King.

Mickey took a deep breath and began his story.

"It all started when Organization XIII was defeated and everything turned back to normal. We all know that Nominé is a sort of witch Nobody and has some more beneficiary powers than most. Well, while Kairi was fast asleep Nominé would come to me and ask my help in freeing her and Roxas so they could live normal lives. The only problem was that we needed more than a night to get the plans laid out. So, once asleep Nominé put a spell over Kairi, much like the one she used on Sora a while back, and they both came here to stay at the Disney Castle. We searched everywhere for the answers we were seeking, trying to find a power that was strong enough to split the Nobodies and humans, but also that would heal them both so they could be whole like normal people."

"Usagi." Sora whispered.

"Exactly." Mickey said smiling. "Of course, we couldn't just waltz up there and ask her this, we figured we would send Sora in and, Sailor Moon being kind hearted as she is, much like you Sora, would befriend you instantly. We sent in almost harmless Heartless to try and awaken her power to free Roxas. And when that power was used we would bring her back here to use on Kairi. Of course, we never expected Riku to find you, I admit he almost talked you out of it, nearly upsetting our plans, but luckily we were able to get him here in time before he could do so."

"So that's why I'm here, I thought you missed me." Riku said smirking.

"Well, and that too. We left a code for Donald and Goofy so they would get that I was down here and they were to come as soon as possible to assist me. But obviously they havn't been reading up on their Disney Castle code book." With this statement from Mickey, Donald and Goofy started to laugh uncomfortably.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Sora asked. "I would have gone along with it!"

"Try and understand Sora, if we had sent you into Earth already knowing what needed to be done, you would have seemed suspicious if you knew everything about those girls, we needed you to be as clueless as everyone esle. Meanwhile, everyone's memories are returning to them in Twilight town and they are expecting Roxas' arrival shortly. The last piece of the puzzle is Usagi, she needs to use her power on Kairi or I fear Nominé will never be free." Mickey said a slight drop in his voice.

As if on cue Kairi's eyes began to flutter open at the sound of Sora's voice. Nominé looked at her hands as she began fading.

"NO! Nominé please stay with me!" Roxas said reaching out for her.

"Sora?" Kairi said looking up at Sora's flushed face.

"Nominé, please put her back to sleep, if she wakes up now, you may never be able to be freed." Mickey said calmly.

"It's ok Kairi, I'm here now, I'm with you." Sora said soothingly as Kairi's eyes closed gently shut.

"If Kairi awakes one more time, I fear that Nominé will be trapped forever." Mickey said sighing.

"Then we had better free her." A voice from behind them called out.

"Usagi-chan, how long have you been standing there!" Sora said turning happy to see his friend looking well rested.

"The whole speech. Uh, by the way...Who is the talking Mouse, Duck, Dog, and why can I see through that girl." Usagi said a noise coming from under her. "And my stomach says its hungry."

Everyone laughed, "How about you help out my friend and then we can grab some food." Sora said nodding at Kairi.

Usagi looked a little put off by this but nodded in agreement. She clutched her brooch and quickly transformed. Teir in hand she knelt by her friend Sora and gave him a warm smile.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

**_Twilight Town_**

In the sandlot Roxas and Nominé ate sea salt ice-cream as Hayner attempted to teach Pence how to fight in a Struggle battle situation, Olette was cheering them both on.

**_Disney Castle_**

Donald sat in the library reading the updated Disney Castle code book while Goofy chased a theiving Pluto around the room trying to retrive his hot dog.

**_Tokyo, Earth_**

All the senshi hugged their just arriving Princess as Makoto gave Riku a kiss on the cheek goodbye making it his turn to blush.

**_The Islands_**

Sora and Kairi sat on the beach holding hands watching the wonderful sunset sink low on the horizon before them.

**_THE END_**

It is done! Sorry if the ending was a little bit boring for you, but it wasn't my intention. I hope you enjoyed the story and will look into my future works! Alot of thanks go out to some really awesome people and fans! You know the usual posse! Fun Sized, Sailor Taurus Angel, and TuxedoDude! Check out their awesome stories as well! I am a bit sad this ended but all good things come to an end one day! Thanks so much for reading and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

LISS


End file.
